


The Trinity Hotel

by ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Intersex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where alphas have fallen from power and are now mainly used as a pleasure commodity, the Hales are a famous and powerful family that run The Trinity Hotel-- a place made to discreetly cater to the vices of the rich and powerful. Theo is an infamous CEO and a new client with dozens of vicious rumors that follow him wherever he goes. </p><p>Derek is about to find the one he least expected shockingly true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trinity Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: [](http://s1223.photobucket.com/user/Dream_Tempo/media/Capture_zpsmmzo4nvy.png.html)
> 
> I changed up the characters because I somehow got this ridiculous plot bunny stuck in my head overnight and it just wouldn't leave me alone. :P So sorry this went in a completely different direction that asked for, the gods of smut made it so.

“I prefer one in rut-- they're so much more manageable that way, don't you think?”

The beta manning the desk gives Theo a knowing smirk, his already wolfish features pulling into something that could only ever be described as skeevy. He's well-groomed and immaculately put together-- another piece of decoration in the lobby of this establishment-- but there's no hiding his middling age, and the heavy insinuation that he's only got this slightly higher position because there's not much call for him as a whore anymore.

The Trinity Hotel sells upscale debauchery to clientele that can afford and appreciate discretion, but don't want such restrictions to compromise quality. The name of the establishment is well known in all the right circles and their reputation assures the continued business of senators, CEO's, and the like. Tucked away in the heart of the city, the towering obelisk is well known for it's heavily tinted windows and the gilded edges of it's stone making it seem like a monolith rising up amongst all the ugly steel.

There's entertainment for a variety of tastes and interests, but the most popular commodity is the company you can employ. “I know just the boy you're looking for,” Peter Hale, great grandson of the woman who first established this place, slides a tablet across the polished marble counter top, displaying the profile of a young, dusky skinned alpha. He's cute, in a puppy-ish way, with his crooked jaw and matching crooked cock, but Theo flips through his varied photographs and watches the live feed from his room with only a mild disinterest.

“I want a _man._ ” The muscles on Peter's face twitch with the instinct to make a sour face, but he controls it well enough that Theo just slides the tablet back to him and then goes about examining his nails as he waits in obvious irritation. Had that expression made it just the slightest bit closer to the surface, he would have had this used up slut on the streets and selling his cock again just to keep fed.

Respect is something he's had to rend and reave for from the very first days of his success. _Nouveau riche,_ is what they call him-- and that's the nicest thing. An up and coming innovator, Theo Raeken has his hands in a little of everything-- diversified interest in fringe fields that no one could have predicted would yield results. Infamously ruthless and, as such, portraited to be a classless whelp, he's the bane of established business and walks their hallowed halls like he carries the plague.

He feeds off that derision. The dirty looks and whispered slurs and attempted blackballs get his adrenaline pumping and fuels the fire of his mean streak that has clawed much bigger names down in his scramble to the top. Names like Hale. “I didn't come here to make small talk with a glorified desk clerk,” he demures, now out of patience.

“That is usually avoided by making your appointment in advance, as is custom,” Peter says it with just enough neutrality to avoid being smacked on the spot, but the fire in his eyes makes Theo sneer. No doubt the old whore isn't cut out for this side of the business, but Theo imagines his family had nowhere else to put him once his virility dried up.In his glory days, Theo imagines he must have been quite popular with that attitude and his looks, but he's past his prime. He looks like he could still manage a good fuck, but just the one, and then he'd be asleep in the next ten minutes and then up again in an hour to piss.

He'd be fun to play with and demean, especially if Theo hired him on in the company, and he has no doubt Peter's in possession of a devious mind. Maybe he'll try and take the man off the Hale's hands. It would be entertaining to watch him try and use his cock just as much as his head to try and climb the ranks. He'd probably be more than happy to sit beneath Theo's desk at night and eat him out while important people evaluate contracts.

“Procure for me what I want, and I'll make sure it was worth your effort... If I'm fucked out enough to stop finding you as pathetic as I do now.” Peter's fingers twitch and flex over the screen of the tablet and his broad shoulders strain against the unforgiving fit of his uniform, but he seems to be just as calculating as Theo hoped and within a few swipes is offering up the screen again, this time with a much more appealing feed.

“He's not been broken in yet-- ran away with his sister when he started to present. The family found them just recently though and it's his first rut since.” Theo grins, ghosting his hands over the greyscale video, feeling himself start to wet already. “Take good care of my nephew, won't you?” Peter's suddenly so much more appealing as he hands over an ornate, numbered key, and smiles sweet and low-- knowing he's done a good job.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who's there?” The room is nearly pitch black. The tinted windows afford very little of the city's lights or the moon's glow to break through into the plush room. The walls are painted an antique, chalky grey-green that accents the overlarge, brass plated fireplace that's the focal point of the room. A sofa desk lines one side of the entryway-- polished dark wood with intricately cast handles-- and a sparse collection of personal effects lay across the top as unseemly detritus.

Theo can just see the corner of the bedposts from inside the door, and the bare, long feet resting between them. He takes his time loosening his tie, removing it to lay on the table, and toeing off his loafers before sauntering forward to take more in. There're glass domes with taxidermied insects glued to branches and moss decorating the mantle, a bleached stag's skull and antlers mounted on the wall, a jagged spire of milky stone dominating the coffee table in front of the winged back armchair in the sitting area.

He takes his time admiring all the pieces laid out to make him feel more at home and less like he was paying to get dicked and smirks at all the pomp and circumstance. Theo loves the blustery, loves the self importance and indulgence. He's done fucked up things to garner this much consideration and he loved every second of it. “What are you doing in here?” The voice is strained, the question asked through gritted teeth, and Theo scents the musky tang of exertion backing that up.

A young alpha sits against the headboard of the king-sized monstrosity taking up the majority of the floor space. He's not as young as the one first offered, older than Theo in fact, but just enough that his confusion and hesitance and belligerence are delectable to behold. He's well muscled, thick haired, hung and uncut with balls that were made for breeding. “Making sure you earn your keep.”

Theo shrugs as he lets his dinner jacket fall off, unbuttons the collar of his shirt, thumbs his suspenders off his shoulders. The Hale furrows his brow at him, breathing through his mouth as he tries to comprehend the situation through the fog of his rut. The guy hasn't even tried to cover up the heave of his chest, the flutter of his abs, or the bob of his cock where the precum has run so plentiful it's overflowing the folds of his foreskin and running in thick, nearly iridescent rivulets down his shaft.

He's not particularly long, maybe even average, but the sheer girth of him makes Theo wet for it. He is a tender, marbled, raw piece of meat and his animal hormones seem to be doing their job of putting him in his place. “You-- you're Theo Raeken,” the Hale mutters, trying to stir past the instinct of his hands massaging his own inner thighs, thumbs framing the jut of his dick while his fingers twitch to milk his own balls. “You're supposed to be.... They say you're--” he can't quite finish his thoughts, nipples hardening, buck teeth biting harshly at his bottom lip, biceps flexing as he makes an abortive fuck into the air.

Theo chuckles softly, knowing just the kind of rumors that have spread around him. Not all lies and misdirection. He wonders if this alpha knows any of the right ones. “Look at you. Can you believe we used to let your kind run everything? Back when we were all beasts, but humans were just the ones that could make the best tools.” Theo wanders to the side of the bed, coming up alongside the alpha and drinking in the body practically begging for release.

“You're barely better than dogs.” He runs his hands through soft, sweat damp hair and grins when the Hale whines, balls jumping and dick spitting the second Theo clenches his fingers in it to drag him closer. “You fuck like an animal. You smell like an animal. You bark and bite and _bow_ ,” at this Theo yanks the alpha forward, smothering his face against his own, clothed groin and feeling his heart race as the Hale moans and digs into the split of his legs, scenting his sex, “ _just_ like an animal.”

Theo lets him root around for a moment, exciting himself on the alpha's hunger and desperation, on how he hasn't even taken note of the exclusion he's been let discover. Theo hitches his right leg up, getting better leverage to grind against the strong cut of the Hale's jaw and the bristle of his stubble, just felt through his clothing. The Hale has just started to drag his tongue and bite and suck-- hooking an arm under Theo's lifted thigh to spread him wider, to try and burrow deeper-- when he's thrown back to the mattress, bouncing lightly against it with a dazed, drunken expression.

“I'm going to fuck myself on you, on every part of you that I crave.” He says this low, slow, and soft despite its edge as he undoes each fasten down the fly of his pants, peels them open to show off the damp of his shorts underneath, reaches past the elastic of his waistband and the neslte of his bush, letting the Hale hypnotically gaze at the work of his fingers against himself.

His own breathing is ragged and loud in the near silence of the room-- the sound proofing making sure the only thing heard are the tacky sounds of their skin and their reactionary gasps at each other-- but he tries not to let the alpha catch onto his apprehension. Theo's free hand reaches out to pull at him again, dragging him forward and shakily withdrawing from his briefs to show the glisten of the slick on his fingers, pressing the wet of them against Hale's lips and watching as the rut-dumb man scents them heavily, snuffling with his mouth half open as he gets the fluid smeared across his face in his fumbling haste. “You're-- that's not--.”

Theo rolls his eyes and grits his teeth before he yanks the front of his briefs down to save the alpha from his inability to form a full sentence. His dark pubic hair is damp with his own lust, made softer by the slick tamping it down, but it doesn't part around the root of a small, omega cock. Instead he's plump and body-warm and split open there.

There's more than just the surface reasons that Theo is so hated, that he had to come into his wealth and his power via the avenues that he did. He made his own name because there were no proffered hands or guided paths. He confuses people, frightens and enrages them. He accepts his amalgamation, wears it proudly like a badge and defies the ones who thought he needed to be fixed, that if he didn't accept their help, he'd never be anything more than accident of nature.

They thought they could define him and his future, write the rules because they held the seats of power. Alphas used to hold those places and now anyone with a modicum of a disposable income can pay to play with their oversized cocks, milk those swollen knots that bake their brains in hormones until they'll do just about anything to spray their cum all over themselves.

Theo's lips shake into an ugly smile as he yanks the Hale forward again, smothering him in the heat of the cunt that's made him everything he is today. He groans as the alpha licks into him on utter instinct, tongue delving deep between his folds to taste. The bed is high, so he moves up onto his tiptoes to thrust his hips forward, riding onto the grit of Hale's scruffy chin, sides shaking as he tries not to moan at the sensation.

The alpha's nose is digging into the moist curl of his pubes, brushing every so often against his clit, and the backs of Theo's thighs quiver with the want to shove him over, climb atop him, mount his face and ride that hungry mouth until he's sated. “Look at you, so fucking hungry for it,” he growls as he lets the Hale grab at him again, just so he can wrap that thigh around his face, pull him deeper to mash his face against the ample swell of his pussy. “Get me wet. Gonna take that fat cock balls deep and milk your knot until they're empty.”

The alpha whines at that, doubling his efforts and starting to scrape his sharp teeth against the sensitive flesh of Theo's lips. It makes them tingle, makes the sweep of his tongue seem more coarse in the best of ways, and the heat of his breath more intense. Combined with the beard burn and stretch he'll feel from being knotted, Theo knows he'll be sore come morning and he can't wait.

He loves to walk into the office with bowed legs, the scent of cum stuck to his skin, move around the scratch of his starched clothes and watch as his employees all take notice, but never dare to mention it. He lets go of the Hale just long enough to shove his pants and briefs under the tuck of his ass and braces himself against the nearest post when his hitched thigh gets yanked over the alpha's shoulder.

Theo moans and digs his heel hard and mean into Hale's back as thick, blunt fingers shove in alongside the more clever, agile tongue, forcing him open wider and making him feel full. There's three of them, rough and rude, scissoring and fucking deep, punching inside of him like they're fucking is half a fight. In the quiet they made lewd, tacky noises and next to the Hale's sloppy slurps it's disgustingly obscene.

Theo's ass clenches and his body sweats and his muscles shake as he tries to keep himself in his standing position long enough to crest an orgasm, using the tipping of his weight to be aggressive and smother the alpha in his cunt. He runs a stuttering, shaky hand flat and hard along his own torso, groping at the swell of the muscles he didn't have naturally, but worked for and earned. He's rough with his own pebbled nipple, scrapes his nails against his abs and catches at his navel. He combs through his pubes and roughly thumbs the alpha's nose aside to drag harsh against the nub of his clit, being brutal with himself and crying out at the way it almost feels like pain.

The Hale snarls into his skin and Theo can feel the splatter of thick, musky alpha cum painting his leg as the man beneath him fucks into the air, getting off on his own domination. It's just enough to make Theo throw himself forward and ride the Hale into the mattress as he reaches his own peak, humping and grinding against the other man's face blindly and recklessly as he rides the waves of his own pleasure, squirting his own juices as they both soak themselves in their sex.

Eventually he's bucked off so the man can breathe, but he doesn't mind once he gets a glance of just how wrecked the alpha is. Swollen lips, beard matted with slick, gaze clouded with lust. His fat cock is still hard, but the swell of his knot is gone for now, his whole groin sticky with his cum. Theo hums as he drags his fingers through the mess, gathering up a generous and then bringing it up to paint at the alpha's lips. After a moment's hesitation, the Hale's eyelids flutter shut, he moans, and sucks them in to taste.

Theo's got the room for another eight hours and this rut will likely last another five. He's gonna make sure the Hales earn every dollar he spent here tonight, and this alpha is just the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come prompt me at [ my tumblr](drivenbyadevilshunger.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined. Or just look at pictures of naked, hairy boys having sex with each other. :P Either is good. 
> 
> Comments keep me alive, so please leave one if you liked it.


End file.
